Anastasia Naruto Version
by AnimeLash
Summary: The Uchiha family was destoyed all save for one person, or so they thought. A rumor that Prince Sasuke may be still alive is in the air and two people are trying to reunte them for all the wrong reasons. But will they change as time goes on
1. Prelude The Uchiha Ball

Prelude- The Uchiha Ball

A silver and blue beautifully decorated music box played gently, the figures in it dancing around happily, as its owner prepared himself for the night's events. The music faded out slowly as the music box was closed picked up by a pale hand and place in his jacket's pocket. He walked from his rooms to the awaiting carriage nodding to the calls of 'your highness and your majesty' and the sweeping bows that greeted him.

Soon the carriage was off. It was the 300th rule of the Uchiha family over Japan and there was a grant ball in celebration of this momentous occasion. The carriage pulled up to a set of grand stairs that led up to a stunning and magnificent building that was the main palace. The man walked up the stairs and nodded to the bows of the servants there. Handing his cloak off to them, he walked into the ballroom where hundreds of people were dancing and to his rightful spot at the throne on the raised platform.

The sight before him made the usual stoic man smile. His younger brother of about 8 danced happily in the middle of everything and everyone. The little brother's smile seemed to make the already bright room grow even brighter. The young man must have sensed someone looking at him for her turned his bright smile to his older brother and came running over to him.

"Itachi!" the young boy shouted throwing his arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said hugging Sasuke back. Itachi had to unfortunately go on a business trip to America where he will be gone for a long time. This made Sasuke incredibly sad, for he didn't like being away from his older brother.

Unknowing to the two Uchiha brothers, a small boy who looked to be about the same age as Sasuke popped from out of the kitchens to see the ball, his bright blue eyes lighting up at seeing all the people, music and dancing. At least they were until another servant had caught him.

"Naruto! You are suppose to me in the kitchen!" the servant said dragging the blonde headed boy back to where he was supposed to be. The ravens heard none of this. Itachi pulled the small music box out from his coat box. He then pulled the neck place that was around his neck and placed both of them in his little brother's hand.

Sasuke gasped, "What's this?" he asked excitedly.

"Here." The older raven said taking both items from him. He used the charm on the necklace to wind the silver machine up. Withdrawing the key, the top popped open and music began to play along with a soft melody.

"It's my lullaby!" Sasuke exclaimed staring at the music box in happy amazement.

"That's right. I figured since I'm going to New York soon, you would need something to get to sleep."

The young raven's happy face fell slightly at remembering that his brother was leaving him, "But I don't want you to go 'Tachi." He stated sadly, his head down.

"Hey," Itachi called softly raising his head, he handed Sasuke back the necklace, "Look at the charm."

Tilting his head to the side to see the curved writing, Sasuke read the necklace, "Together in… N.Y.C." his face brightened instantly, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course little brother." Itachi said told him chuckling as he was attacked by a hug from Sasuke.

Unfortunately, this happiness didn't last long.

A dark aura fell upon the room and everything went dark. The crowd parted as a tall, sickly pale man made his way up to Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father and also the emperor. The tall man was once thought of as Japan's utmost wisest priest, but that was only a front. The man, Orochimaru, grew power hungry and exceedingly dangerous.

"How dare you show your face here?" Fugaku said disgusted at the sight of the man in front of him, "I banished you!"

"You cannot banish me." Orochimaru hissed, "By my powers, I banish **you **with a curse!" he shouted holding up a glowing blue vial.

The room gasped in horror. Sasuke sank closer to Itachi and Naruto, wondering what all the commotion was, peeked from behind the throne the two brothers were sitting at.

"With this. I will bring an end to the Uchiha family! You will all die within a fortnight."

Consumed by his hatred for Fugaku and his family, he sold his soul to gain the power to take them all down. Little did he know that as he was doing this, his young apprentice, Kabuto, was caught in the cross fire of the soul exchange and was thus turned into a small silver bat. Sending him and the snake spirits out, he commanded them to create chaos throughout the country.

All of Japan sought to over throw the monarchy.

"Come on everyone!" Fugaku urged his family as the evacuated the palace as quickly as possible.

The two brothers were at the end running side by side until Sasuke stopped, "My music box!" he shouted before running back towards his room.

"Sasuke! No!" Itachi shouted running after him.

Sasuke burst through his doors and to the opposite side of the bed where his music box sat. Picking it up, he smiled accomplishedly just as Itachi came in closing the doors behind him, "Sasuke!" the older raven breathed.

A loud crash was heard followed by stomping feet and shouting.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Itachi shouted ushering Sasuke towards the door.

Naruto poked from the secret door that was hidden in the wall and saw them; "No!" he called. They both turned to face them, "Go this way!"

Itachi hurriedly pulled Sasuke towards the door. With one yank, Sasuke lost his balance and stumbled forward losing his grip on the music box. Before Naruto closed the door, he tried to go back for it shouting, "My music box!" The two locked eyes for only a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity.

"Go!" Naruto shouted pushing Sasuke through the door and slamming it close just as the bedroom doors busted open filling with soldiers. Naruto watched as they made their way towards him and looked around for a weapon of some sort. He spotted a vase of flowers not far away. Picking them up, he threw him towards the nearest guard.

"Where are they?" one solider half yelled half growled.

But as Naruto refused to give them an answer, he grew fed up with him and hit him on the head with the butt of his gun. Not hard enough to kill him, but enough to where he would be knocked out for a while. As Naruto's unconscious body fell to the ground, his hand landed beside the silver music box.

Itachi and Sasuke ran across the snowy field of what they thought was grass in an attempt to escape.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted trying his best to keep up with the older man.

"Sasuke, try to keep up!" Itachi urged his little brother.

Orochimaru saw them from his spot over the bridge they had just went under. He jumped down grabbing Sasuke as he went, but in the process broke through the froze ice to the icy waters below.

"Orochimaru!" Itachi growled.

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted attempting to kick the man off, but failing miserably, "Please?"

"You'll never escape me child." He hissed pulling Sasuke closer towards him.

Itachi went to grab for his little brother. The extra weight caused the ice to break more. In his shock, Orochimaru loosened his grip on Sasuke's foot. With Itachi's help, Sasuke pulled free from Orochimau's grasp and they continued to run.

When they got to the train station, it was too late. The train was already beginning to pull away. Pushing their way through the crowd, Itachi urged his little brother on, "Hurry Sasuke!" as he jumped onto the platform of the train that was pulling away.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried reaching for him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried reaching back for him.

They locked hands.

But they were slowly slipping as the train begun to gain speed.

"Hold on to my hand!" Itachi called.

"Don't let go!" Sasuke said his onyx eyes wide with fear.

The brother's hands begun to slip.

Sasuke cried out as he begun to fall backwards, his hand losing its grip on Itachi's. He fell backwards the back of his head hitting the ground below, hard.

"Sasuke… Sasuke..! SASUKE!" Itachi shouted franticly trying to get to his little brother, but to no anvil. They were too far apart and there were too many people.

That night families and lives were torn apart. Everything that had been built up now lay in ruins. The last remaining Uchiha was never seen again…


	2. Ten Years Later…

Ten Years Later…

The city of Konoha was bustling with life as everyone went on with their daily life. The past few years had taken its toll on Japan, the once bright and happy city, was now one of constant work. To the people the only thing that seemed to get them through their day was the rumors and gossip that floated around the city. The cold winter weather did not help the gloomy feel of it all.

"Have you heard?" was the whispered question that was in the air.

A white haired man looked on with interest as he made his way through the streets. People talked among each other in hushed tones, he leaned in to listen to them as he made his way through the city. He walked up to a newspaper stand where the headlines read: An Uchiha Prince Still Lives! The whispers grew louder, but at the dirty look of the guard on the horse above them, the whispers ceased and everyone went on to their daily lives saying:

"But please do not repeat!"

Walking up to a door he whispered a phrase through a slot in the door and was granted entrance. People all through the underground store were talking about the headlines, "They say the Prince's brother will pay a royal sum to get his little brother back." A vendor said to the customers he was serving.

"Psst... Jiraiya!"

Said man turned to see a young blonde, blued eyed man leaning against the wall, a grin on his face, "Naruto!" he called to him. The two talked in hushed tones as they made their way through the customers. "Well, everything is set up at the theater."

"Great! Now all we need is the guy!" Naruto said walking up the spiral stair case and into the large room above. "Just think! No more conning people or forging paperwork." The blonde said wistfully. "We'll have three tickets out of here; one for you, me and Sasuke!"

Packing their bags, Naruto said, "All we have to do is teach him what to say and how to act." He sighed, "Can you imagine the reward that his brother will give?" Naruto walked towards a cabinet that was built into the wall and brought out a small silver device and dropped into his bag.

"Who else could pull it off?" Jiraiya asked grabbing his bags.

"But you and me!" Naruto grinned, "Soon we'll give Konoha some more to talk about!"

They ran to the window and slid down the snow covered roof happily and into the busy streets where everyone was still talking about the rumors still in the sir. Jumping onto a trolley, they both grinned with glee.

"Time to pull of the greatest con in history!" Naruto said as the trolley rolled away.

"Bye Sasu!"

"Sasu! Sasu!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Please don't leave!"

Were the calls of the small children as two figures walked away from the orphanage.

"I have a job for you in Suna." A old woman hacked out, "You go straight down the path and you go left at the fork in the road."

The second figure was a young man with raven hair who was turned around waving to the children, "Bye!" he called.

"Are you listening?"

The young man stopped and turned to face the old woman, "Yes ma'am."

She pulled him by the scarf around his neck, "You have been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since-"

"Bye!"

"-your no name self was brought here. Going on like you're the Queen of -"

"Bye!"

She glared at him and snatched on his scarf pulling it off as she pulled him towards the gate, naming things off at which he rolled his eyes at and mocked, "I've feed you, I've clothed you and-"

"Kept a roof over my head." Slipping up and said this out loud.

She spun around eyes narrowed, "How is it you can remember all that but you can't remember a thing about yourself? You have no clue-"

"I do." he said pulling out a necklace from under his bundle of clothes.

"Oh yes, Together in N.Y.C." she took the necklace and read, "You want to go to New York and find your family?"

The raven nodded.

"Well it's not going to happen. Sasu, you need to leard your place and stay there." She slammed the gate in Sasu's face, "Together in New York, ha!" the old hag laughed walking away.

Sasu walked down the snow covered path mocking the woman, "I know my place." He stated coming to the fork in the road, "And I know what's to the left…" his voice trailed off, "I'll be Sasu the orphan forever…" he said looking to the left, "But if I go right…" he backed up the opposite path, "I may find out who I really am."

Picking the necklace up and looking down at it he said, "Whoever gave me this must have really loved me…" he threw his hands up. "_**Me**_? Go to New York? I **must** be crazy. Send me a sign! A hint… something!" he called plopping down on the ground.

A bark was heard and a small orange fox popped put off the snow, grabbing Sasu's scarf and pulling it. Sasu glared at the fox, "Hey! Give me that back!" he said grabbing the scarf, "I don't have time to play. I'm waiting for a sign."

The raven fought for his scarf having a tug-of-war match with the fox. The fox ultimately won by wrapping the scarf around his legs and knocking him to the ground where the path to the right was. "Great." Sasu said rolling his eyes, "A fox wants me to go to Konoha." Soon what he said sunk in, "Okey, okey I can take a hint." He said holding his hands up.

Walking to the fox, he picked him up along with the scarf he began down the path to Konoha. Along the way, he thought about the possibility that lay ahead; a home, a family, and possibly even love. A sleigh passed him full of people. He followed the sleigh to a small town he saw a small family out playing in the snow. His longing to find his family grew.

With a new determination, Sasu continued on his way till he reached a cliff that over looked a beautiful snow covered city, 'Konoha here I come.' He thought.

Sasu walked up to the booth before the train station, "One ticket to New York please." He told the man behind the glass.

"Exit visa." The man grumbled out boredly.

"Exit visa?" Sasu echoed confused.

"No exit visa, no ticket!" he shouted slamming the doors to the window.

The raven jumped back and into an elderly woman. She pulled him down to her level, Sasu being fairly tall, had to bend down very low, "See Naruto, he can help you." She whispered loudly.

"Where I can find him?" Sasu Asked.

"At the old palace." She said, "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh. Okey."

"Go!" the woman shooed him away.

"Hmm… Naruto…" Sasu muttered walking in the direction the woman shooed him in, "Well let's go find him." He told the fox still in his arms who barked in, what he took to be, agreement.


	3. Once Upon A December

Once Upon A December-

"Okey… Um… Nice, nice…" Naruto said as another person failed miserably at being Sasuke. Jiraiya dropped his head to the table. "Thank you." The blonde said ushering the man away. Both men sighed and looked over the papers that were scattered across the table before the stage. They gathered their things and went out the door.

"It's hopeless!" Jiraiya said throwing his hands up in defeat, "We'll never find him."

"No it's not. We'll find him." Naruto said determinedly, "I bet he's right under our noses." He bumped into someone but didn't look to see who they were, choosing to pay them no mind. "One look at this," he took out the silver box, tossed it in the air and caught it, "And His Majesty will think we have the real thing. We get the reward and were out before anyone knows any better!"

Jiraiya shook his head at his friend's optimism and plan. He had never doubted the young blonde, but something told him that this was not going to go like what they have planned for. But he kept his thoughts to himself as they made their way to the old palace.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the old palace." Sasu asked a random man on the street.

Before the man could answer, another man bumped into Sasu, almost causing the orange fox [who he had named Kit] from his arms. He watched the man walk away waiting for an apology, but none never came.

"It's that way." The man grumbled pointing behind Sasu, "No one lives there."

Sasu turned to the direction he pointed to, "Thank you." He said. The man just waved him off and grumbled to himself as he walked away. The raven turned around and began to walk the dim streets in the direction the man had indicated. He soon came to a massive building that had most of its windows boarded up. Kit jumped from his arms and slipped through the cracks in the boards.

"Kit!" Sasu called quietly, "Kit get back here!" he pulled on the boards and they fell away easily, causing him to lose his balance and fall back to the ground. Getting up, he winced at the pain in his back and walked into the building, "Hello? Anybody home?" he called making his way to up a flight of stairs and into what looked like a foyer.

Carefully, he approached a table that was full of dust and spider web covered items. Picking up a mirror and blowing the dust off it, a scene played on it. Shocked, Sasu dropped it back to the table. He walked a little further and came to a vase; he wiped it off and looked at the swans and bear painted on it.

"This place… it seems like something from a dream…" he muttered to himself as he walked through a pair of large double doors, a song seemed to fill his head;

"Dancing bears Painted wings Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December someone olds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memories…"

Figures seemed to appear out of nowhere and began to dance across the grand ball room. Sasu removed his coat and gloves and began to join them on the dance floor, bowing to the couples, and them bowing back. Spinning in a slow circle, a silver glow surrounded him leaving him in a suit of black and red. He danced from person to person singing still;

"Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know, Things it yearns to remember..." A tall man with long raven hair walked towards him, bowing and holding his hand out with a soft smile, "And a song, someone sings…" Sasu bowed to one knee before the man, "Once upon a December…." He reached out for him, their hands almost touching before the people disappeared as a voice shouted,

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

A loud crash rang out through the palace.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked sitting up from his laying position on the couch. Jiraiya shrugged and continued to eat. The blonde on the other hand, sat his plate down and began to walk out the door. The white haired man sat his own plate down, following him reluctantly. Walking through the many hallways of the palace, they reached the ledge over the ballroom where a figure was knelt.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Naruto called.

The figure jumped and began to run for the stair case opposite of them. Naruto took off after him, Jiraiya trying to keep up with the hyper-active man as much as he could. "Hey! Wait, wait, wait! _STOP_!" the blonde called. The raven stopped at the top of the stairs, in front of the large family painting that hung and slowly turned to face him. "Now, how did you get in here…" his voice trailed off as he looked from the man before him to the painting behind him, his eyes widening.

The older man finally caught up with them, "Excuse me child-"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto said pulling the man beside him, "Do you see what I see?" he asked.

The white haired man's eyes widened also, "Yes, yes I do."

"Are you Naruto?" the raven asked a bit out of breath and fed up.

Naruto grinned his fox like grin, looking down at hearing a bark, "Aw, look a fox. How cute." He muttered, picking the small animal up and handing it to Jiraiya, "Well that all depends on who's looking for me." He said a bit louder, walking up the stair case.

"I'm Sasu and I need travel papers. They you're the man to see but I can't tell you- Hey!" Sasu stopped as he watched Naruto begin to circle him, saying the occasional, "Uh huh." Every now and then.

"Why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in a past life or something?" Sasu asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Saszu-"

"Sasu." The raven corrected.

"Sasu yes, but you look an awful lot like- you know what, never mind. Um, so you said something about travel papers?"

"Yes, I want to go to New York."

Naruto's eyes widened once again, "You'd like to go to New York?"

"Aw! Look at you! You are adorable!" Jiraiya gushed over the fox and his arms.

The blonde patted the older man on the arms and turned back to Sasu, Now let me ask you something _Sasu_ was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

Sasu sighed, "This is going to sound crazy, but… I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was eight years old."

"And before that..?" Naruto prompted.

"I don't know." Sasu said shrugging, "I have very few memories of my past..."

"Hmm…" Naruto said, 'That's… perfect!'

"Well I do have one clue." Sasu said picking up the necklace that was hanging around his neck, " 'Together in N.Y.C.' " he read.

"Together in N.Y.C." the blonde repeated more to himself than anything else.

"Yeah, so can you help me or not?" he asked, hand on his hip.

"Uhh.." Naruto put his hands behind his back and walked to Jiraiya, muttering 'Tickets', "Sure would like to," the white haired man handed him three circus tickets, "We are going to New York ourselves." Naruto brought the tickets in front of him, "In fact, I have three of them." He waved them around in front of Sasu tauntingly, "But the last one is for Sasuke." He said gesturing to the painting behind him.

"Oh." Was the only thing Sasu could say before he was dragged off my the two men.

"We are going to reunite His Majesty with his little brother." Jiraiya said.

"You know, you do kind of look like him." Naruto stated.

"Those onyx eyes."

"Uchiha eyes." The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Mikoto hair and skin."

"Fugaku's chin."

"Even the same hands! Delicate and pale!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"He's the same age and physical type." Naruto shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that I'm Sasuke?" the raven asked, pulling away from them.

"All I'm saying is, I've seen hundreds of guys and none of them look as close to him as you do." Naruto turned her around, "Just look at the painting."

"I knew you were crazy." Sasu said pointing at Naruto, "But now I think you're both mad." He said walking off.

"How do you know you're not?" Naruto asked causing Sasu to stop, "You don't remember." He said coming to stand before him.

"No one knows what happened to him." The white haired man added.

"And you're looking for family in New York."

"His only family is in New York."

Naruto led Sasu back to the painting, "Have you ever thought of the possibility?"

"That_ I_ could be royalty?" the raven questioned as if he were mad.

Both men nodded.

Sasu picked Kit up off the floor, "Well, I don't know. After ten years of sleeping in a room with twelve other kids, it's kind of hard to think yourself a prince…" his voice trailed off, "But I guess everybody wishes they were royalty."

"And someone out there is." Jiraiya told her.

"Really wish we could help you, but this ticket here is for Sasuke." Naruto said pulling the older man away. He voiced his doubts to him, but Naruto hushed him, "Don't worry. I have a plan." He began to count down, "Three, two, one-"

"Naruto!" Sasu called as the blonde grinned and continued walking away, "Naruto wait!"

"You called me?" he asked turning to face the out of breath blonde.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm some kind of duke or whatever he is?"

"Mm Hm." Naruto nodded.

"And if I'm not him, then the Brother will know on the spot and this would all just be one gaint misunderstanding." Sasu finished with and shrug.

"You're right." Naruto nodded once again.

"And if you _are_ him," Jiraiya said, "Then you will know who you are and you will have your family back."

"Either way, you get to New York." Naruto shrugged.

"Right."

"Well then, may I introduce the long lost Prince Sasuke!" Naruto announced to the empty ballroom.

"Kit! We're going to New York City!" Sasu said spinning the fox around.

Unknowing to the people below, as Naruto and Sasu argued over whether the fox stayed or went, a small silver bat sat on the ledge over the ballroom, leaning against a vial wrapped in snakes. "Sasuke?" the bat questioned. He let out a harsh laugh, "All the Uchihas are dead." He said.

The vial begun to glow a bright blue as snake spirits begun to pour out from it, "You are joking? Just because some guy says that Sasuke may be alive doesn't mean he is." A flood of snake spirits rushed from the vial. "It's true." The bat gasped, "This is Sasuke…" he said looking down as the blonde and raven continued to fight over the fox.

Glowing brighter, the vial began to float and a portal appeared below it. With some sort of gravitational force, it pulled the small bat and vial into its darkness. Blinded by pain for a moment, the bat blinked and looked at his surroundings and found himself in an underground compound of sorts. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude?" a voice from the darkness hissed.

"Orochimaru?" the bat questioned as the voices owner made its self known.

"Kabuto…?" the snake man questioned.

"Master! You're alive!" the bat rejoiced.

Orochimaru hissed, "If you can call this living… Something has happened... I can tell."

"Something has happened! Sasuke is alive, Master."

The man's eyes narrowed, "That brat is _alive_? He's is the whole reason I am here! And I've lost my only source of power." He hissed out.

"Do you mean this?" Kabuto questioned, gesturing to the vial that was glowing a bright blue.

"Yeess!" he hissed in happiness, "Now I can out an end to those Uchihas!" Coaxing the snake spirits out, he used them to show him where the prince was. It showed Sasu, Naruto and Jiraiya preparing to board a train. "Perfect…" he hissed a creepy grin plastered on his pale face.


	4. Technical Difficulties

Once Upon A December-

"Okey… Um… Nice, nice…" Naruto said as another person failed miserably at being Sasuke. Jiraiya dropped his head to the table. "Thank you." The blonde said ushering the man away. Both men sighed and looked over the papers that were scattered across the table before the stage. They gathered their things and went out the door.

"It's hopeless!" Jiraiya said throwing his hands up in defeat, "We'll never find him."

"No it's not. We'll find him." Naruto said determinedly, "I bet he's right under our noses." He bumped into someone but didn't look to see who they were, choosing to pay them no mind. "One look at this," he took out the silver box, tossed it in the air and caught it, "And His Majesty will think we have the real thing. We get the reward and were out before anyone knows any better!"

Jiraiya shook his head at his friend's optimism and plan. He had never doubted the young blonde, but something told him that this was not going to go like what they have planned for. But he kept his thoughts to himself as they made their way to the old palace.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the old palace." Sasu asked a random man on the street.

Before the man could answer, another man bumped into Sasu, almost causing the orange fox [who he had named Kit] from his arms. He watched the man walk away waiting for an apology, but none never came.

"It's that way." The man grumbled pointing behind Sasu, "No one lives there."

Sasu turned to the direction he pointed to, "Thank you." He said. The man just waved him off and grumbled to himself as he walked away. The raven turned around and began to walk the dim streets in the direction the man had indicated. He soon came to a massive building that had most of its windows boarded up. Kit jumped from his arms and slipped through the cracks in the boards.

"Kit!" Sasu called quietly, "Kit get back here!" he pulled on the boards and they fell away easily, causing him to lose his balance and fall back to the ground. Getting up, he winced at the pain in his back and walked into the building, "Hello? Anybody home?" he called making his way to up a flight of stairs and into what looked like a foyer.

Carefully, he approached a table that was full of dust and spider web covered items. Picking up a mirror and blowing the dust off it, a scene played on it. Shocked, Sasu dropped it back to the table. He walked a little further and came to a vase; he wiped it off and looked at the swans and bear painted on it.

"This place… it seems like something from a dream…" he muttered to himself as he walked through a pair of large double doors, a song seemed to fill his head;

"Dancing bears Painted wings Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December someone olds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memories…"

Figures seemed to appear out of nowhere and began to dance across the grand ball room. Sasu removed his coat and gloves and began to join them on the dance floor, bowing to the couples, and them bowing back. Spinning in a slow circle, a silver glow surrounded him leaving him in a suit of black and red. He danced from person to person singing still;

"Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know, Things it yearns to remember..." A tall man with long raven hair walked towards him, bowing and holding his hand out with a soft smile, "And a song, someone sings…" Sasu bowed to one knee before the man, "Once upon a December…." He reached out for him, their hands almost touching before the people disappeared as a voice shouted,

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

A loud crash rang out through the palace.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked sitting up from his laying position on the couch. Jiraiya shrugged and continued to eat. The blonde on the other hand, sat his plate down and began to walk out the door. The white haired man sat his own plate down, following him reluctantly. Walking through the many hallways of the palace, they reached the ledge over the ballroom where a figure was knelt.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Naruto called.

The figure jumped and began to run for the stair case opposite of them. Naruto took off after him, Jiraiya trying to keep up with the hyper-active man as much as he could. "Hey! Wait, wait, wait! _STOP_!" the blonde called. The raven stopped at the top of the stairs, in front of the large family painting that hung and slowly turned to face him. "Now, how did you get in here…" his voice trailed off as he looked from the man before him to the painting behind him, his eyes widening.

The older man finally caught up with them, "Excuse me child-"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto said pulling the man beside him, "Do you see what I see?" he asked.

The white haired man's eyes widened also, "Yes, yes I do."

"Are you Naruto?" the raven asked a bit out of breath and fed up.

Naruto grinned his fox like grin, looking down at hearing a bark, "Aw, look a fox. How cute." He muttered, picking the small animal up and handing it to Jiraiya, "Well that all depends on who's looking for me." He said a bit louder, walking up the stair case.

"I'm Sasu and I need travel papers. They you're the man to see but I can't tell you- Hey!" Sasu stopped as he watched Naruto begin to circle him, saying the occasional, "Uh huh." Every now and then.

"Why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in a past life or something?" Sasu asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Saszu-"

"Sasu." The raven corrected.

"Sasu yes, but you look an awful lot like- you know what, never mind. Um, so you said something about travel papers?"

"Yes, I want to go to New York."

Naruto's eyes widened once again, "You'd like to go to New York?"

"Aw! Look at you! You are adorable!" Jiraiya gushed over the fox and his arms.

The blonde patted the older man on the arms and turned back to Sasu, Now let me ask you something _Sasu_ was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

Sasu sighed, "This is going to sound crazy, but… I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was eight years old."

"And before that..?" Naruto prompted.

"I don't know." Sasu said shrugging, "I have very few memories of my past..."

"Hmm…" Naruto said, 'That's… perfect!'

"Well I do have one clue." Sasu said picking up the necklace that was hanging around his neck, " 'Together in N.Y.C.' " he read.

"Together in N.Y.C." the blonde repeated more to himself than anything else.

"Yeah, so can you help me or not?" he asked, hand on his hip.

"Uhh.." Naruto put his hands behind his back and walked to Jiraiya, muttering 'Tickets', "Sure would like to," the white haired man handed him three circus tickets, "We are going to New York ourselves." Naruto brought the tickets in front of him, "In fact, I have three of them." He waved them around in front of Sasu tauntingly, "But the last one is for Sasuke." He said gesturing to the painting behind him.

"Oh." Was the only thing Sasu could say before he was dragged off my the two men.

"We are going to reunite His Majesty with his little brother." Jiraiya said.

"You know, you do kind of look like him." Naruto stated.

"Those onyx eyes."

"Uchiha eyes." The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Mikoto hair and skin."

"Fugaku's chin."

"Even the same hands! Delicate and pale!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"He's the same age and physical type." Naruto shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me that I'm Sasuke?" the raven asked, pulling away from them.

"All I'm saying is, I've seen hundreds of guys and none of them look as close to him as you do." Naruto turned her around, "Just look at the painting."

"I knew you were crazy." Sasu said pointing at Naruto, "But now I think you're both mad." He said walking off.

"How do you know you're not?" Naruto asked causing Sasu to stop, "You don't remember." He said coming to stand before him.

"No one knows what happened to him." The white haired man added.

"And you're looking for family in New York."

"His only family is in New York."

Naruto led Sasu back to the painting, "Have you ever thought of the possibility?"

"That_ I_ could be royalty?" the raven questioned as if he were mad.

Both men nodded.

Sasu picked Kit up off the floor, "Well, I don't know. After ten years of sleeping in a room with twelve other kids, it's kind of hard to think yourself a prince…" his voice trailed off, "But I guess everybody wishes they were royalty."

"And someone out there is." Jiraiya told her.

"Really wish we could help you, but this ticket here is for Sasuke." Naruto said pulling the older man away. He voiced his doubts to him, but Naruto hushed him, "Don't worry. I have a plan." He began to count down, "Three, two, one-"

"Naruto!" Sasu called as the blonde grinned and continued walking away, "Naruto wait!"

"You called me?" he asked turning to face the out of breath blonde.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm some kind of duke or whatever he is?"

"Mm Hm." Naruto nodded.

"And if I'm not him, then the Brother will know on the spot and this would all just be one gaint misunderstanding." Sasu finished with and shrug.

"You're right." Naruto nodded once again.

"And if you _are_ him," Jiraiya said, "Then you will know who you are and you will have your family back."

"Either way, you get to New York." Naruto shrugged.

"Right."

"Well then, may I introduce the long lost Prince Sasuke!" Naruto announced to the empty ballroom.

"Kit! We're going to New York City!" Sasu said spinning the fox around.

Unknowing to the people below, as Naruto and Sasu argued over whether the fox stayed or went, a small silver bat sat on the ledge over the ballroom, leaning against a vial wrapped in snakes. "Sasuke?" the bat questioned. He let out a harsh laugh, "All the Uchihas are dead." He said.

The vial begun to glow a bright blue as snake spirits begun to pour out from it, "You are joking? Just because some guy says that Sasuke may be alive doesn't mean he is." A flood of snake spirits rushed from the vial. "It's true." The bat gasped, "This is Sasuke…" he said looking down as the blonde and raven continued to fight over the fox.

Glowing brighter, the vial began to float and a portal appeared below it. With some sort of gravitational force, it pulled the small bat and vial into its darkness. Blinded by pain for a moment, the bat blinked and looked at his surroundings and found himself in an underground compound of sorts. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude?" a voice from the darkness hissed.

"Orochimaru?" the bat questioned as the voices owner made its self known.

"Kabuto…?" the snake man questioned.

"Master! You're alive!" the bat rejoiced.

Orochimaru hissed, "If you can call this living… Something has happened... I can tell."

"Something has happened! Sasuke is alive, Master."

The man's eyes narrowed, "That brat is _alive_? He's is the whole reason I am here! And I've lost my only source of power." He hissed out.

"Do you mean this?" Kabuto questioned, gesturing to the vial that was glowing a bright blue.

"Yeess!" he hissed in happiness, "Now I can out an end to those Uchihas!" Coaxing the snake spirits out, he used them to show him where the prince was. It showed Sasu, Naruto and Jiraiya preparing to board a train. "Perfect…" he hissed a creepy grin plastered on his pale face.


	5. Not So Sweet Dreams

Not So Sweet Dreams-

"So what do we do now Mr. I-know-what-I'm-doing?" Sasu asked sarcastically.

They were walking the country side of a beautiful village not far from the coast. Naruto shot the raven a glare and let out a huff, "We are going to head to the nearest village and then board a boat."

"A Boat? What so we can drown now?" he asked, "With the luck we've been having were going to die before we ever reach America!" he shouted throwing his hands up and walking further away from them.

"Now, now Sasu, nothing like that's going to happen." Naruto said following after him.

"Sure, how are you going to do that?" the raven asked.

"I'm going to protect you." The blonde said pulling Sasu to a stop and turning the raven to face him so he could look him in the eye.

Sasu blinked his eyes, _'He really means it…'_ he thought in shock. "So how do we get to the boat?"

Naruto grinned and gestured where Jiraiya stood waiting, "Right this way Your Majesty." He said with a bow.

A Little While later….

"On our way to see my Princess. On our way to see my Princess." Jiraiya sung happily as they came to a river where a smile enclosed bridge was.

"What princess…?" Sasu asked confused watching as the older man began to dance around with Kit in his arms, Naruto attempted to calm him down, but to no anvil.

"She is the Brother's Great Aunt." Jiraiya said happily.

"And we are going to see her because…" Sasu saw Naruto trying to slink away but he called him back, "Naruto…"

The blonde gave a sheepish grin and walked to him, "Well… you can't see the Brother _directly… _You have to go through Tsunade."

"What?" the raven asked standing from his spot in the soft grass, "I have to prove I'm the Prince? You never said anything about that."

"Look-"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can _look_ nice, but I'm not going to _lie _to anybody."

"How do you know it's a lie?" Naruto asked. Sasu rolled his eyes, growled and walked begun to walk away, "I know you can pull it-"

"Look at me!" the raven shouted turning back around, causing Kit shrink back, and gestured to his clothes, "How could I ever pass as a Prince? There's nothing Prince- like about me!" he then walked under the roof of the bridge where Jiraiya stood.

"What do you see?" he asked turning to Sasu and pointing to the stunningly sparklingly water below them.

He scoffed, "I see a pale nobody. Who knows nothing of his past… and probably has no future…" he muttered.

"Do you know what I see?" he took Sasu's silence that he could continue, "I see a handsome young man who is more than capable of building his own future and finding his future. I see a man who could lead all the armies of Japan alone if he had too!"

At this, Sasu's lips turned up a bit, "You really think I can find who I am…?"

"I do." He nodded.

There was a comfortable silence between them, just watching everything around them. Unfortunately, that silence didn't last long, for Naruto popped up in between them, "So, ready to become a prince?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasu walked back to where they were to begin, staring at the setting sun in the horizon. Jiraiya shot Naruto a dirty look, the blonde looking confused, before he walked over to Sasu and placed a hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing for you that way." He told the raven softly.

Turning him around to where the bridge was he said, "Your future is waiting for you in America… right over that bridge."

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Sasu seemed to think about what he said. Opening his eyes, they held a new determination, "Let's go see the Great Aunt."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya with a huge grin and then held his arm out for Sasu to take. The raven picked up the small fox that was happily running around them, took his offered arm and walked across the bridge, feeling like a different person.

On The Boat…

Naruto stood outside of the room Sasu was currently in before he knocked the door. The door opened to show Sasu standing there leaning against the door jam, "Yes?"

"I bought you a suit." The blonde said handing him the article of clothing that was in his hands.

The raven took the suit and looked at it, "Uh huh…" he said looking at it.

"Oh just put it on and come on to the deck." Naruto told him rolling his eyes and walking back up the stairs to play a game of Go with Jiraiya. He was losing horrible and was grateful when Jiraiya got distracted to something behind him.

"Look at you! Looking more and more like a Prince every second." The older man said standing and walking over to the raven.

The blonde turned to look at Sasu and was in complete awe. The dark blue suit accented his hair perfectly and made his onyx stand out against his pale skin. His raven hair that was, usually pulled back, hung in his face and loose just barley brushing his shoulders.

"Now for you to learn to dance! Naruto come show him!" the white haired man said pulling Naruto to Sasu.

"I really don't think that's-"

"Nonsense, lead Sasu in a dance! I'll count you off!" he said sitting back down.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto held out his hand to Sasu who took it hesitantly. He placed one hand on his side, "Put your hand on my shoulder." He instructed the raven who did as he was told. They began to move as Jiraiya counted off the beat. Soon they forgot about him counting and just begun dancing on their own accord. "That suit suits you very well…"

"Really?" Sasu asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yep. You should wear it."

"Um, I am wearing it." Sasu said with a smirk.

Naruto blinked and gave out a nervous laugh, "You are aren't you? Well I meant you should wear it when we go see the Great Aunt."

The two began to dance around the whole deck in slow circles, nothing around them really mattering to them at that moment.

"You know I'm getting a little dizzy…" the raven said softly, loosing himself in Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Me too…" Naruto said quietly bringing their spinning to a gentle halt, "Maybe we should stop…"

"I thought we had…"

The blonde stared down into the liquid onyx of Sasu's eyes, "Yeah… Sasu…" he whispered.

"Yes..?" Sasu whispered back.

The two were inches apart, Naruto realized this and his eyes widened, "Um.." he pulled back, "You are doing a fantastic job." He said, "Keep it up!"

Sasu watched as Naruto walked back down the stairs he had previously came up, his stomach feeling like it was doing summersaults, "Jiraiya… I think I may be sick.."

"Sea sick?" he asked.

"No…"

"Then why do you think you're sick?" the man wondered, looking at Sasu in concern as the raven sat beside him. Kit crawled into his lap and curled up into a small bundle for a nap.

"Because.. I feel really dizzy… and my stomach feels like it's in a circus…"

Jiraiya noticed the faint blush that had fallen on the raven's face and out the piece together chuckling, "You are perfectly fine. Just whenever you feel like this again, do whatever your heart tells you to do."

Although what he said confused Sasu, the raven nodded and stared out into the ocean.

The boat rocked back and forth as the waves outside grew stronger with each passing moment. Jiraiya groaned from his spot on the top bunk of the bed.

"Are you okey?" Sasu asked looking up to the older man, slightly concerned.

The white haired man rolled over to face the raven and looked a little green, "I'm fine… just a little jealous. Can't you tell by the color of my face?" his attempt at humor failed as he groaned once again with another harsh wave crashed into the boat.

"What do you mean?" Sasu asked confused as to why he was jealous.

The man pointed to the floor where Naruto laid snoring, "That boy can sleep through anything."

Kit was rooting around in the bag the sat open. At the lunge of the boat, he fell into the bag and caused it to topple to the floor. A small silver rounded box rolled to where Sasu sat on the floor. Slowly the raven picked the box up and begun to study it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes... yes it is.. But what is it…?"

"I don't know we haven't been able to open it."

"I wonder if I can open it…"

"Well you did get Naruto to dance.. So I think anything is possible." The older man shrugged before rolling over and going to sleep.

Sasu placed the box back into the bag, picked Kit up and crawled into bed. Soon he was fast asleep, the last thing he saw was a peaceful blonde face.

Orochimaru looked at Sasu's sleeping face through the mirror the hung on the wall of what seem to be a large meeting room and let out a chuckle, "That's right Sasu... go to sleep." He hissed, "Let me be free to roam your mind…"

Blue snakes slipped into the room and begun to gather around Sasu, causing him to get up from his bed…

_Sasu slowly opened his eyes and founded himself surrounded by dragonflies. He sat up from where he was napping on the ground and followed the dragonflies that seemed to be leading him somewhere. Following the dragonflies, Sasu found himself surrounded by people that resembled him in a large field._

"_Come on!" a soft voice called to him_

_He turned and saw a woman with a soft face and even softer smile; she laughed and jumped from the cliff. Sasu grew worried and ran to the end of it, but found a lake at the bottom. A man with a small smile looked up at him and waved him down, calling to him, "Jump!"_

Little did Sasu know that he was dream walking and was now standing on the edge of the boat as the waves crashed wildly around him.

Kit woke with a start at feeling a lack of warmth. He whined as he saw that Sasu was not in bed. Jumping up he darted over to where Naruto lay snoring as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kit barked into his ear hoping to wake the stubborn human up. But when that failed, he proceed to nip at his nose and ears in order to get a response.

This seemed to work, for Naruto woke up with a glare at the pup, "What is it Kit?" he asked angrily.

The fox barked as if trying to say something, but found the human couldn't understand him. So he jumped onto the bed. The blonde's eyes widened, "Sasu!" he shouted running out of the room, stumbling along the way because of the rough waters.

Above deck was even worst, the waves crashed all around Naruto as he yelled franticly for the raven, "Sasu….! Sasu…!" Thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed and Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasu standing on the edge of ship leaning into the rough waters, "SASU!" he shouted running towards him as fast as he could.

_Sasu froze as he was about to take a step off the edge of the cliff hearing somebody call his name. _

"_Jump…" the soft voice said, but then turned demonic and gruff as he shifted into a large snake, "__**Jump! Fulfill the Uchiha curse!"**__ the voice growled popping up from the waters that had turned to flames. The other people that were gathered around had also morphed into snakes and were coming towards Sasu, the largest one begun to wrap itself around him and squeeze the life out of him. _

_He felt something begin pull him backwards. The raven fought against the force as best as he could…._

Naruto pulled Sasuke down from the railing he was on, to the deck, having Sasu fight he the whole way, "Sasu! Wake up!" he dodge a punch to his face. Grabbing the raven by both shoulders, which was more difficult then it sounded, Naruto yelled, "SASU SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sasu's eyes snapped open and he looked around him frightened, his breaths wild and uneven. He grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, his eyes wide with fear, "There's a curse! The Uchiha curse! And then there were snakes andandand- people! People I felt I should know but I didn't. and-" the raven stopped, choking on the tears he tried to stop from falling. He gave in a cried into the blonde's chest.

Naruto was taken back by this. Never had he seen anybody this upset, much less Sasu who seemed so sure of himself, even though he had no idea who he really was. The blonde had envied this about the raven, but at seeing the breakdown before him that envy diminished as he wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"Its okey Sasu… it was a nightmare…" he pulled the raven close, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you…" Naruto picked him up at hearing his even breaths signaling he was asleep. Carefully, he made his way back to the cabin and laid Sasu and the bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and picked Kit up who was whining at his feet. "Good job Kit." He praised the fox.

Kit nudged his hand affectionately for the first time during the whole entire trip and curled himself right under Sasu's chin.

"Good night Sasu…" Naruto said softly staring at the raven's sleeping face. Against his better judgment, he reached forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead and making his way back to his 'bed' and going to sleep. If only Naruto had looked back, he would have seen the small smile that planted itself on Sasu's lips.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Orochimaru shouted at seeing his attempt to kill Sasu fail once again, "This is just not working…" he hissed. An idea popped it's self into the snake man's mind, "As the saying goes: If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Kabuto's eyes widen "Master, you can't possible mean…"

"Yes Kabuto. It means going back to the world that just adored me so." He said in a sarcastic hiss.

"How are you going to get there?" the silver bat wondered, looking around for some sort of exit.

"The same way you did." Orochimaru smirked as he used the vial to open up a portal. Kabuto's eyes widen and he let out a scream as the portal acted like a black hole and sucked them into it.


	6. Landing In LA

Landing In L.A.

"So exactly how are we going to get to New York… It's all the way across the friggin' _country_." Sasu said as they walked down the busy streets. The trio had just gotten off the boat once they landed in Los Angles. Things between the two younger people of the group had been… tense since that night on the boat; neither of them really talking to each other unless it was necessary or to say an insult. Jiraiya took notice of this, but chose not to say anything, hoping the two would work it out on their own.

"We are going to drive there. It's how me get places _princess._" Naruto glared at the raven, not appreciating the attitude that the other had. The white haired man winced, sensing the oncoming argument, not knowing how to really stop it without getting into it himself. So he took to cuddling with the worried fox in his arms as he pulled the luggage car they had borrowed.

"Did you just call me princess." Sasu asked narrowing his eyes turning around to face the blonde with his hands on his hips.

"Well aren't you?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest. The two were standing in the middle of the crowd streets. A few people stopped to stare at the agreement while others ignored them and went about their business.

"Last time I checked, I was a guy not a girl." The raven growled stepping a bit closer.

"Coulda fool me with the bitchy attitude." Naruto shrugged.

Sasu's jaw dropped, "Did you just call me bitchy?" he let out a fake laugh and his face grew angry, "Oh trust me you have not seen bitchy yet. In fact-"

Jiraiya stepped in between them, "Look it is the hotel!" he pointed behind Sasuke to the tall building that was about a block away, "How about we go to our rooms relax and-" he watched as Sasu snatched Kit from his arms and began walking towards the building he had pointed to. Naruto grabbed the luggage cart and began pulling it along behind him. "Or everyone can just hate each other…" he said with a sigh_. 'I wonder what happened between those two…'_ he wondered following along behind them.

Sasu slummed into the chair across from the door and pulled Kit close. The pup reached up and licked his cheek affectionately. The raven smiled down at him and nuzzled him,_ 'Stupid blonde…' _he thought sourly as the person he was cursing walk in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the guy with black hair in a spiky ponytail asked boredly, not looking up from the book.

"Shikamaru, is that anyway to greet and old friend?" the blonde asked with a grin as he leaned against the counter.

Shikamaru looked up and a lazy smile made its way to the man's face, "What a drag… its Naruto." He looked behind him to see the white haired man that grinned also, "And Jiraiya?" he shook his head and muttered not too quietly, "I knew I should have gotten out of bed this morning…"

"Oh you know you missed us!" the blonde said.

_'So they know people here… great for them.' _The raven thought bitterly watching as the three of the talked. As he was, well sulking, Kit decided he wanted in on the conversation and jumped from his chest. "Kit come back here!" he hissed, but the fox didn't listen and continued running to the white haired man, Sasu following along behind him.

Jiraiya chuckled as the fox jumped into his arms, "Hello Kit, I missed you too." He grinned cuddling with the old man.

"Stupid fox…" Sasu muttered standing beside the white haired man away from Naruto and shooting him a glare.

"Still hated as usual." Shikamaru stated smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Shika, could we just get the keys to our rooms?" the blonde asked rolling his eyes.

The black haired man grumbled to himself; something along the lines of 'Troublesome blonde.' As he stood and looked at the book that was open across the desk. "Okey, you are down for two rooms. One a single bed and the other two single beds." He turned around to where there was a wall of keys and took two sets down. "Here you go." Naruto took the keys with a nod a begun to walk down the hall, but was stopped at a call from the man behind the desk, "Don't be a drag blondie." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Whatever Shika." He called, waving over his shoulder and walking down the hall. "Okey… so here's your keys Jiraiya." He said handing the man his keys.

He took them with a nod and looked at the room numbers on the chain. Unlocking the door to the room he opened it, took his bags from the cart and sat them in the room. "Have fun you two." He said with a smirk.

_'What does he mean by that..?'_ Sasu wondered following Naruto to the door a little ways down the hall. As the blonde unlocked the door Kit, who was following along behind them, took off at a run into the room. He made himself comfortable on the queen sized bed by curling up in a little ball. "You are such a lazy pet…" the raven said walking over to the fox shaking his head.

"Well _your highness_," Naruto said, saying the title sarcastically, "I will leave you now." He closed the door with more force then necessary.

The raven glared at the door and fell back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. He didn't really hate the blonde as much as he let on; he just didn't know how to act ever since the night on the boat when he broke down in front of him. Sasu didn't know how to act around him, he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and, not knowing how to handle the feelings, he went with what he thought was natural; anger.

"Jiraiya! You can't be serious!" he heard the blonde yell. There was a much quieter reply that obviously didn't sit well with the blonde causing him to shout more, "You can't-" the door unlocked and the blonde was pushed into the room. The keys were placed back in his hands and the door shut making the blonde let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Sasu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, our rooms got messed up. We know have two rooms with only one bed in each." Naruto said, "And there are no other rooms available which means we have to share a room." He finished.

Sasu blinked a few times, processing the information. "You're joking?" he said after a few minutes.

"Nope." He said shaking his head as he kicked his shoes off and sat them by the door, "Just so you know, I'm not seeping on the floor; it killed by back on the boat."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor either; I've done that enough throughout my childhood." Sasu said crossing his arms.

"Well I guess we're sharing a bed then." Naruto said, beginning to unpack a few of his things into the dresser across from the bed.

_'Great…' _the raven thought dropping back on to the bed. He unconsciously watched Naruto as he moved from his bag to the dresser drawers, _'It's going to be a long night…'_

Naruto ran a hand down his face. He was sitting in the arm chair that the room provided. Sasu was asleep on the bed, Kit curled up beside him. The blonde could help but remember that night when the raven had all but broke down in front of him. Seeing him asleep know, he remember when he had carried him back, the peaceful look on his face, much like the one he had now. _'And you've been acting like a jerk to him.' _He thought, _'Well it's not like he's been helping any.'_

Getting up, he walked to the window to the right of the bed and stared out at the busy street before him. His leg was nudged slightly. He looked down to see Kit blinking up at him. "Oh so you don't hate me?" he asked the fox as he reached down and picked him up, cuddling him in his arms. Kit purred and nudged his chin affectionately. "I'll take that as a no then." He chuckled, walking back to the chair.

The fox seemed to sense that there was something on his mind for Kit tilted his head to the side and let out a small "Mew." Naruto petted him and gave a small smile, "What can I do to make Sasu not hate me?" he asked the fox. He then slapped his forehead, "I'm asking advice from a fox." He muttered as he watched said animal curl up on his stomach that rumbled in hungry. The blonde smiled down at the fox, "Such a smart little animal!" he said kissing him on the head and sitting him on the bed.

The blonde walked to the side of the bed that the raven was facing and begun to gently shake him, trying to urge him awake, "Sasu, wake up." Sasu grumbled to himself and slapped Naruto's hand away. "Oh, come on." His onyx eyes opened a fraction, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I want to-" he was interrupted by a grumbling sound. He glared at his stomach, "Okey maybe I'm a little hungry…"

"Good!" Naruto grinned, "Let's go grab some dinner."

"Dinner?" Sasu questioned rubbing his eye.

_'Well isn't that cute? One could get use to seeing that every morning… Wait. No stop it Naruto…'_ "Yeah, it's going on 8 o'clock now." He informed the raven looking at the clock. "Come on you, there's not telling how busy the restaurants are going to be."

"Okey, Okey… Jeeze.." Sasu said standing and petting Kit on the head, "Wait, what are we going to do with Kit?"

Naruto looked down at the fox, "We can drop him off with Jiraiya, I don't think the waiters will take to well to having a animal in the restaurant. No offense." He added the last part in his defense, sensing the mean look from the fox. "Let's go!" he said leading the way out of the room. He knocked on the older man's door and waited for him to answer. When he finally did, his hair was more of a mess then it usually was and his eyes were half open. Picking the fox up, Naruto handed him to Jiraiya with a wave before taking Sasu's arm and leading him out into the still busy street.

"Man, does this place ever sleep? It looks as busy as it did when we arrived… if not more." Sasu commented looking at all the people that roamed the streets.

"I don't think it does. Look this place doesn't look to crowded." Naruto said gesturing to a small building that looked as though it was family owned. At Sasu's shrug they walked in and were greeted by a fairly heavy set man that had his hair unusually fluffy and spiky. "Choji? Is that you?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"Naruto?" the brunette asked, "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. You look like you've been doing well. Does your family own this place?" the blonde asked.

"Sure does. They bought it not long after we moved here. Come on let me get you a table." Choji said picking up two menus and walking further into the restaurant. He lead them to a table that was towards the back and in the corner, but it been and odd shaped building, there weren't too far from the front. "Here's your menus I'll be back to take your orders." With a nod from Naruto, he walked back to the front of the restaurant.

"Do you know everybody here or something?" Sasu asked as he opened his menu.

"Not everybody." Naruto laughed, "But a lot. Most of my friends that grew up in Japan headed over here to the United States to try and make something of themselves. And it looks like they're all doing a pretty good job." Sasu nodded at this information and looked down at his menu. He mentally let out a breath, _'Thank you for not asking-'_

"So why didn't you?"

_'I thought to soon…' _Naruto thought. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair, "I really didn't have a reason not to leave Japan… so I just stayed where I was. But now I had a reason to leave so, here we are." He shrugged hoping that the raven wouldn't ask any more questions. He didn't. He just nodded at the information and continued to look at his menu. The blonde did the same, finding it hard to shoes what he wanted.

Choji came and took their drink orders. He saw that they weren't ready to order, so he left promising to return with their drinks to take their orders then. Naruto glanced up at Sasu to find biting his thumb nail as he let out a little huff of indecisiveness. Chuckling to himself, he decided to help the raven out, "What are you stuck between?"

Glancing up, Sasu moved his hand and looked at the menu. "I don't know if I want the barbeque special or the vegetable soup…"

"Go with the barbeque. I use to eat it all the time when they were back in japan. It was my second favorite food."

"What was your first?" Sasu asked, head tilted to the side as he closed the menu.

_'He has got to stop doing that..'_ "Ramen." He answered with a grin.

The raven gave him a blank look, "Ramen? You're kidding?"

"Nope! Just about every day I would have ramen and when I didn't have ramen, I had barbeque." Sasu shook his head and handed Choji, who had sat their drinks down, his menu the blonde doing the same. "Alright we're ready to order." At a nod from the brunette he told them their order, "Two barbeque specials my good man."

The waiter shook his head with a small, "Should have known you were going to order that. Extra hot sauce?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Duh."

"Alright." Choji said with a smile. He turned to Sasu, "Is that all for you?" Sasu nodded with a small smile of his own.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Choji walked away. But that silence was soon broken by a shrill voice braking the air, "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Shit…" he muttered earning a questioning look from Sasu. He looked at the raven with the same wide eyes, "I need you to do me the biggest favor ever." He stated.

"What…?" Sasu asked warily.

"I need you to pretend you're my boyfriend." Naruto said with a straight face but hopeful look in his eyes.


End file.
